


[podfic] Only Human, by irisbleufic

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows he's going to witness Sherlock's weaknesses soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Only Human, by irisbleufic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053065) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



Title: Only Human  
Author: [irisbleufic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic)  
Read by: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 20.56 MB  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
Rating: NC-17  
File Length (word count): 22:27 min (3,060)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?8v48j87nxdxu0m2)


End file.
